fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
The Gift of Time Travel
is episode 23 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. Synopsis Plot At Magical Fairilu School, Sumire gave friendship bracelets to Lip and Rin. She had made the bracelets. Then, Lip, Rin, and Sumire all showed off their bracelets and had fun together. Sumire flew off to give the other two bracelets to Rose and Himawari. Then, Lip and Rin saw old Magical Fairilu School souvenirs. They saw a picture of young Gole, Marje, Hopper, Mr. Aru, Mr. Kanaria, and Anchusa. Outside, Ms. Watch told Mr. Mimic to wake up. Mr. Mimic opened his eyes. The reason they woke up is this night was their date, the time travel's night. Meanwhile, Lip and Rin were singing, flying in the hallway. They said goodnight to each other and when Rin flew away, Lip waved to her one more time and screamed suddenly. Rin came up to her again and Lip continued shouting. She said the friendship bracelet was gone. Rin said she will search for the bracelet with her. Then, outside, Mr. Mimic and Ms. Watch casted a spell to start the time travel. A light appeared in the ground. Lip and Rin went outside and saw the light and flew towards it. There was a bracelet, right in the middle of the light. Lip was happy to find the bracelet, but Rin was worried because of the light. Then, the ground opened and Lip and Rin fell into the swirl! They were screaming inside the swirl. Then, the swirl appeared in the sky and Rin and Lip fell out of the swirl and fell to the ground. Lip and Rin showed off their bracelets one more time, then saw a Fairilu on the ground. The Fairilu stood up and saw the magic circle she drew was messed up. The Fairilu thought Lip and Rin were the Fairilus who listens to wishes. Then, Kanaria, Aru, and Hopper appeared. And when Aru mentioned about Anchusa, Lip and Rin remembered the picture they saw. Sonia(The Fairilu) was still angry because of her friends. And when Hopper played Shaborilu, Sonia shouted to him to not connect Shaborilu to everything and shouted to Kanaria to not sing anytime. Then, Sonia disappeared. Lip and Rin were about to go after her but were stopped by Aru. Then, Aru smiled sneakily and decided to experiment them because they appeared from the magic circle. Lip and Rin secretly flew away. In the school, Rin called for Karen with the Magic Mirror but there was no answer. Lip tried to use her magic but it didn't work. Rin thought she and Lip came to the past time. Lip smiled at first but became surprised. Then, she and Rin decided to ask the teachers how to go back. They were flying and saw a talking picture. But the pictures didn't know Lip and Rin because it was the past. Then, Lip and Rin saw Kanaria, Hopper, and Aru flying after them. Lip and Rin flew away and saw Sonia opening a door and saying to come. Lip and Rin flew into the door and Aru, Kanaria, and Hopper flew past the door. Lip said thank you to Sonia inside the door. Then, Lip mentioned about teachers and Rin quickly covered it up. Then, they heard Mrs. Serpent's voice and hid. Mrs. Serpent opened the door, then closed the door. Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Episodes